Allan
Allan is the boyfriend of Queen Luna after her divorce from King Radius in the comics. Appearance Allan has brown hair, sideburns, and a beard. He is seen wearing a blue shirt, pants, and shoes. Allan.png Personality Allan is a genuinely nice person. He also tried to be friendly towards Stella (though the princess was still very bitter towards him), to show her he truly means no harm. It seems that when he is caught up in an awkward position, he sweats profusely (e.g. Stella's obvious displeasure towards him). According to Luna, he is thoughtful and nice to her. He is trusting, but it does not mean he trusts people blindly and will put said person to the test. He will also award them for their honesty. This is seen when he trusted Stella that she would not abuse his kindness, and as a reward, he gifted her with the first dress she tried on. Comics |-|Season 1= Though his name was not mentioned, he was spoken about in Issue 7 in Queen Luna's letter to her daughter. It was revealed that she had began seeing someone else, that being Allan. This upsets Stella greatly. |-|Season 2= He then makes his first appearance in Issue 30. As the girls get ready to see their parents, Stella is clearly unhappy about meeting her mother's new boyfriend. When the party begins, Allan is finally introduced to Stella. He greets her happily but Stella responds with much negativity towards him. He watches awkwardly as his girlfriend and Stella discuss about their relationship. Luna was able to convince Stella to bond with him the next day. On the next day they are out at the shopping district, Allan places his trust on Stella, and puts Stella to the test to see if she will abuse his kindness. They enter a store where Stella's friend works; little does she know that he had asked her friend to help him with his plan. He tells Stella that she is free to buy anything she wants. He comments on the first dress she tried on, saying that it looks very nice on her. He then patiently sits on the bench as Stella continues trying on clothes. When he realizes that it is time to meet up with Luna, he gives Stella his credit card to use once she had decided on what to purchase and leaves. Eventually, his credit card is returned to him by Stella who had purchased nothing with it. He was overjoyed to learn that Stella would not do it, and he was right. They realized they had both been testing each other, and decide to become friends. And as a reward for her honesty, he gives her a present - the first dress she tried on. Trivia *Allan's name is of Celtic origin though it has been used in English and American names. The name means "fair, handsome" and even "noble, bright" in both English and American. In Celtic, it means "fair, handsome" and also "harmony, stone, or noble". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comics Category:Solaria Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Characters Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club)